The present invention relates to the recovery of propylene oxide and especially to the separation of propylene and propane from a propylene oxide containing product/solvent stream such as from the reaction of propylene, oxygen and hydrogen or the reaction of propylene and hydrogen peroxide to form propylene oxide.